


Dancing in the Dark

by mresundance



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mixtape, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for cock hungry Will Graham in my tumblr RP blog, twinkyempath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twinkyempath Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221539) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



> [Originally posted here.](http://twinkyempath.tumblr.com/post/96623244508/ooc-a-mix-i-love-making-mixes-so-i-made-one)

   

A mix!  I love making mixes, so I made one for twinky, cock hungry Will. 

I tried uploading it to 8 tracks, but it censored one of the songs, which is entirely NO FUN and misses the point, so you can download the mix, including front and back covers, and a .m3u playlist, in a zipped file from mediafire:  **[click here for the mix](http://www.mediafire.com/download/12ndes0j3gdgogc/Dancing_in_the_Dark.zip)**. 

Tracklist:

>   1. **Dance in the Dark, Lady Gaga**
>   2. **Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You), Enrique Iglesias**
>   3. **Flower, Liz Phair**  (yeah, I know, I co-opted a pro-feminist song with a woman's POV for a queer man . . . but this is also pretty much Will to a "T")
>   4. **Infinity, XX**
>   5. **Stop the World I Wanna Get off With You, Arctic Monkeys**
>   6. **Strict Machine, Goldfrapp**
>   7. **Sexy Boy, Kinky Boyz**
>   8. **Fucked My Way Up to the Top, Lana Del Rey**
>   9. **White Foxes,** **Susanne Sundfør**
>   10. **I Like it Rough, Lady Gaga**
> 



End file.
